


Hope Continues

by SnazzyCookies



Series: Hope Survives [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, ponyplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After careful consideration, and lots and lots of requests from lots of people for a sequel to Hope Survives, here you go. :)</p>
<p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/333073/chapters/538006">This is the prequel</a> to what you're about to read (though it's not necessary to read in order to enjoy this one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Continues

            Dirk stood in the front of the crowd, but near the back, where he had a good view but wasn’t in the heat of everyone’s attention.  It wasn’t that he was shy; far from it.  They were here to show off, after all.  Be ogled upon, drooled at, and jerked off to in the minds of every pervert here when they went home.  Or not.  But he preferred to gather as much information about a situation as possible before putting his Jake up on display.  Jake was his most precious possession, and if the atmosphere in the room wasn’t quite right, if he didn’t like the crowd, they didn’t perform, and that was that. 

            “Stop looking at me, dammit!” the “Dom” who was on the raised platform shouted at the naked man on his knees.  Dirk snorted.  Both shouting and cursing were two ways Doms tried to appear in control when they really weren’t.  They were nervous, or new at this, or in this case, barely knew each other.  Dirk had no respect for that kind of thing.  If there was no mutual understanding between partners then everything else was just a charade.  He rolled his eyes and walked back through the crowd.  They were tame enough; just your usual town perverts, no actual sickos who might put Jake in danger.  Not that Dirk couldn’t defend him.  He knew how to keep what was his.

            He walked back into the locker room to get Jake ready.  It wouldn’t be long before the couple on stage was finished.  Dirk rounded the corner and his heart swelled when he saw the adoring smile that beamed up at him.  Jake stayed sitting on the bench where he’d been told to stay and smiled up at Dirk as he stood over him.

            “It’s a go, then!” Jake said.  Dirk couldn’t keep himself from cracking a smile.  He had no idea how he did it, but somehow Jake could always read his face.  Then again, Dirk was just as attuned to Jake’s body language.  He leaned down and put his finger under Jake’s chin.

            “You gonna put on a dazzling show for me, princess?”

            Jake nodded eagerly, his ears already turning red in anticipation.  Dirk leaned forward and gave him a slow, wet kiss, sliding his palm to cover Jake’s cheek.  When he pulled back he saw the question in Jake’s eyes.

            “What?”

            He looked down.

            “Nothing.”

            Dirk grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him.

            “We’re about to go on stage in front of a bunch of strangers to demonstrate our trust, and you’re going to lie to me?”

            The poor kid’s face looked like it was going to crack in half.

            “Ah!  No, fiddlesticks, I’m sorry.  I just didn’t want to ask…”

            “I don’t care what you want.  When I ask you a question, you answer it.”

            “Yes, Master.”

            “Now what is it?”

            Jake looked down at the floor again, his eyes darting back and forth as his cheeks blushed.

            “You can say no…”

            “Damn straight I can say no.  I can also say yes.  I’ll say whatever I want; that’s not up to you.”

            Jake’s cheeks flushed heavily and he gave a soft moan.

            “Gadzooks, I love when you talk to me that way.” he said, his voice shaking.  Dirk could feel his own heartbeat pick up a little as well.  Jake was probably being a little bratty on purpose, just to feel Dirk’s power over him before they started, to get himself ready.  Dirk didn’t really mind, either.

            “You still haven’t answered my question.”

            Jake looked up at him and forced himself to hold eye contact with those cold, black shades.

            “I don’t fancy being a princess today.  I’d rather…be a pony for you.”

            Dirk’s heart caught in his throat and he held his breath.  He closed his eyes and tried to regain control of himself, but he already felt the heat rushing through his blood.  He had a terrible weakness for pony Jake…which was why they’d never done that in public.

            “Please, Dirk…” Jake said with a pleading, passive tone that turned Dirk’s knees to jelly.

            Jake whinnied, very softly, and Dirk felt all of his blood rush to his groin.

            “Up.” Dirk said, before he even really thought about it.  He wasn’t thinking clearly and he really didn’t care.  Jake rose to his feet obediently.

            “Strip.”

            Dirk watched with burning eyes as Jake’s muscular arms flexed to pull his shirt over his head.  His tight abs called to be touched and it was only through Dirk’s stringent self-discipline that he refrained.  A good Dom always had himself under perfect control; how could he expect his sub to behave for him, when he couldn’t even control himself?

            Jake’s fingers went to his fly without hesitation.  He pulled down his shorts and boxers without regard for the other people in the locker room.  A few men turned to check Jake out, and Dirk smirked at them with his best “Yeah, you wish you had this ass.” expression.

            Jake folded his clothes into his backpack, turned, and stood perfectly still, perfectly naked, with his dick already semi-erect.  Dirk allowed himself to lick his lips.

            “If we do this, and something goes wrong, you will let me know immediately.”

            “Yes, Master.”

            “If I find out you were holding back from telling me something for my enjoyment, there will be punishment later.”

            “Yes, Master.”

            “This isn’t the same as when we’re at home.  I’m not going to push you into anything new.  There’s enough excitement from being in front of a crowd.  So if you feel uncomfortable _you will tell me_.”

            “Yes, Master, I promise.”

            Dirk nodded, satisfied.

            “On all fours.”

            Jake whimpered softly and eagerly lowered to the cold tile floor.  A public locker room floor was hardly sanitary, and Dirk made a mental note to not use Jake’s hands or feet whatsoever, because the last thing he wanted was either of them getting sick.

            He walked over to their locker and started rummaging through their toys.  He hadn’t packed the bridle; he knew he hadn’t, but there it was, lying on the top shelf, along with a ziploc bag with some baby carrots.

            “You planned this?” he asked.

            He only got a neigh for a reply.  His dick grew tight in his jeans as a response and he gave up on being mad.  If Jake wanted to do this for him that badly, well.  He’d already given in.

            He pulled the bridle out and slid it lovingly into his duffel bag, and shoved the bag of carrots into his pocket.  He pulled out Jake’s tail, safely sealed in a plastic ziplock bag, clean and ready to go.  He slipped his riding crop in snugly along the side.  Lastly he pulled out Jake’s saddle blanket, jungle green with an orange zigzag and diamond pattern.  He realized that should be at the bottom, re-arranged the duffel bag, zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder.

            He wasn’t wearing his boots, and that was slightly disappointing, but he knew at about five minutes in he would hardly care.

            “Come.” he said, and snapped his fingers.  He didn’t look behind him.  He knew his pony would follow.

            He led Jake over to the prep area that led up to the stage.  It wasn’t anything fancy; just a wooden platform about a foot high and perhaps ten square feet wide.  The audience simply stood around it on three sides.  The fourth side was along the wall and was covered by a curtain that led into the prep area.

            Dirk heard the other Dom shouting again and rolled his eyes.  Jake whinnied his amusement, and Dirk reached down to affectionately stroke his hair.

            “What equipment will you be needing, Sir?” a stage hand asked him.  Adam’s Apple wasn’t a high-end establishment, but it was well-equipped for the price Dirk could afford, and he was fairly satisfied with it.

            “Just a bondage bar will do.”

            “Yes, Sir.  What height?” he asked.

            “Two feet.”

            “Yes, Sir.” the hand hurried off.

            Dirk smiled.  At least the place knew how to treat its customers.

            The couple ahead of them finished, with a rather unconvincing scream from the sub.  There was applause, and a few whistles, and then they stepped back through the curtain.  The Dom went to put his hand on his “subs” shoulder and he jerked away.  Dirk figured that was probably the end of that relationship.

            “Next up we will have Master Bro and his English pony.”

            Dirk looked down at his lover and smiled.

            “Are you ready?”

            He got a whinny and a nod of approval.  He leaned down and planted a kiss on Jake’s forehead.

            “Stay.” he whispered, rose, and walked through the curtains. 

            He didn’t look out at the crowd.  He would make eye contact with no one but his Jake.  They were merely sex toys; a thing to make this more exciting for both of them.  They were not participants.  He wouldn’t engage them.

            He walked up to the front and saw the 3x3 piece of plywood covered in cheap berber carpet.  There were two metal pipes screwed vertically into it, with a third one resting across their tops about two feet high.  It was a perfect tie post.  He set his bag and crop down next to it and leaned down on one knee to inspect it.  He tugged on each side to make sure they were secure.  Then he ran his palms over every inch of the carpet, to make sure there were no foreign objects left in it from who ever had used it last.  When he was satisfied he gave a silent nod of approval and rose to his feet.  He faced forward, though his shades kept anyone from knowing exactly where he looked.  Without turning around, he snapped his fingers.

            He heard Jake crawl out onto the stage.  He counted the rhythm of his gait; it was steady and refined, the way Dirk had taught him.

            “Stop.” Dirk said, and Jake stopped. 

            “Good girl.” Dirk said, without turning around.  Yes, he was showing off, but that was what this was about. 

            He finally turned on his heel and walked with sureness to Jake’s side.  He ran his fingers through Jake’s hair, and Dirk’s heart melted as he watched him close his eyes with comfort.  He knew Jake was nervous.  They had only done this twice before.  Yet he could do anything if his Master was there to protect him.

            Dirk stroked Jake’s scalp and then let his fingers continue, down over his neck, over his back, lingered on his ass, and down the back of his thighs.  He then ran his hands back up, squeezed his ass firmly, and ran his hands up Jake’s sides, making him shudder from being tickled.  He shook, and whinnied softly, but otherwise didn’t move.  Dirk tickled him more, and more, making Jake twitch and shiver, but still he stayed in place.  When Dirk finally ceased, he put his finger under Jake’s chin and lifted his face.

            “Good girl.” he said.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a carrot.  He popped it into Jake’s mouth and he chewed it happily.  A bit of applause came from the audience, and Dirk smirked.  They hadn’t seen anything yet.

            Dirk squatted by his bag and pulled out the bridle.  It was extremely well made, with four brown leather cheekpieces that wrapped fully around the head and across the face.  They connected to two metal rings which held a rubber bit and were tied to strong leather reigns.  It was fairly expensive, but Dirk had no idea of the exact price- it had been Jake’s gift to him for their two-year anniversary. 

            He rose and without preamble slipped the leather straps over Jake’s face.  Jake shook his head and grunted almost exactly like a horse when the bit touched his lips, and the sound went straight to Dirk’s cock.  Dirk forced his lips open and Jake parted his teeth, letting it slide into his mouth.  He buckled the straps behind Jake’s head and gave him an affectionate pat on the side as he draped the reigns over his back.

            “Good girl.” he said, still able to keep his voice steady, though he knew that wasn’t going to last for long.  Jake whinnied contentedly. 

            He walked back over to the bag.  He pulled the tail out of the plastic bag, and unzippered the front pouch to retrieve some lubricant.  He spread it generously over the rubber ass plug, pretending to ignore some of the soft moans and anticipating murmurs from the audience while secretly feeling his pride swell.  He rose and walked around Jake without any rush.  He stood behind him and without a word parted his ass cheeks and slowly pushed the plug in.

            Jake whimpered and Dirk was quick to smack his ass.  Jake corrected himself and whinnied softly instead.  Blood rushed to Dirk’s groin and he had to keep himself from moaning; this was not the place to show weakness.  But damn if Jake wasn’t sexy; the way his ass flexed and then relaxed to let Dirk invade him as he pleased; the heat Dirk felt on his fingertips when the plug was all the way in.

            He stepped back to admire his handiwork, and Jake waggled his ass, causing the fine black hairs to sway.  Dirk allowed himself a very soft “mmm”, one that he hoped only Jake would hear.  He leaned down and picked up his crop.  He rose and took Jake’s reigns into his other hand and gave them a gentle but firm jerk.  Heat rushed to his ears and face at the feel of it.  He whacked Jake’s ass with the crop.

            “Giddyup.” he commanded, and Jake stepped forward obediently, without a sound.  Dirk continued to lead him in a large circle around the stage, whacking his ass with the crop continuously, his tail swaying as his ass jiggled.  The audience gave them light applause, and some obscene comments were yelled their way.  Dirk looked down and saw it was already going straight to Jake’s dick; it was fully erect and bouncing below him as he walked. 

            Dirk was starting to feel really turned on; damn, Jake was fucking hot and it was going to his head.  He felt a rush of possessiveness.  He yanked harder on the reigns, pulling Jake forward.  Jake never looked up; he was too well trained for that, but Dirk saw a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.  He knew he was pleasing his Master.  Dirk felt a rush of passion. 

            He yanked the reins again, the feeling of the soft resistance of Jake’s body pushing Dirk past the point of no return.  He led him up to the tie post, which came to just under his chin, and tied off the reins. 

            “See if it’s tight.” Dirk commanded.  Jake immediately backed away, jerking on the leather with his face, biting his bit.  He did not attempt to use his hands.  Dirk’s heart beat faster as he watched Jake struggle to pull away unsuccessfully.  Jake whinnied and snorted, and gave up, lowering his head in submission.

            “Good girl.” Dirk said, his voice coming out huskier than he’d intended.  Jake moaned softly in response, and Dirk was tired of the distance.  He ran his fingers through his hair and Jake leaned into his hand, eager for his touch.  He pet him, down his back, over his sides, his ass, his stomach, he ran his hands over every inch of his muscular, tanned, body.  Dirk stood behind Jake’s ass and gave it a good squeeze, watching it jiggle when he let go, watching the tail shake.  Fuck, it was so hot, damn, he could hardly think.  He leaned forward, pressing Jake’s tail in a little deeper with the lump in his own jeans, and rutted up against his ass.  Jake groaned.  So did Dirk.

            His hands slid around Jake’s waist and he could no longer resist.  He wrapped his palm around that warm, inviting dick, and Jake’s head fell to hang between his shoulders as he moaned. 

            “Easy, girl.” Dirk said.  He knew that to the audience, his voice was as solid as steel; but to him, it shook.  Jake groaned and bucked forward.  Dirk smacked his ass with his free hand.

            “Don’t you move.  You let your Master milk you how he wants.”

            Jake shook and panted through his nose, trying to whinny but he was mostly moaning now. Yet he remained still after that, obeying his Master’s orders willfully.  Dirk could feel his dick swell to full hardness in his palm; he felt his precum leaking out of the tip and spread it with his fingers.  Jake whimpered and shook his head, then tried to buck again.  Dirk pulled his hand away.  Jake almost screamed.

            Dirk started to spank him.

            “I told you to hold still.”

            Jake shook his head and yanked against the tie post, and it was too hot.  It was too much; the sounds he was making, plus the feel of his ass against Dirk’s palm, plus how damn good he looked, he couldn’t take it.

            Dirk stopped spanking him, and Jake held perfectly motionless.  Dirk leaned up and whispered into his ear.

            “Do.  Not.  Move.”

            He reached back and slowly eased the tail out, inwardly groaning as he watched Jake’s sphincter stretch.  He whimpered a few times, but otherwise remained perfectly motionless, until Dirk had the plug out and set it on the stage. 

            “Good girl.” he said softly, and there was some mild applause at Jake’s obedience.  Dirk then squirted some lube into his hand and stood behind Jake.  He rubbed it deep into Jake’s ass crack, feeling the heat on his fingers, and he let it go straight to his dick now.  He worked his fly open with his clean hand and pulled it out.  It was already rock-hard.  He pumped himself a few times with his wet hand, slicking his cock as he readied to mount.  He closed his eyes at the thought and was glad his shades kept anyone else from knowing how badly he wanted this. 

            He leaned forward and pushed.  Jake was perfect; he never moved, he didn’t tense; he let Dirk in.  It was fairly easy since he’d been stretched already by the plug, but the moment Dirk felt that heat, he lost his self control.

            He sank deeply into his pony and moaned softly.  He pulled out again and pushed in a little faster, starting off slowly the first few times he entered, but it was too much.  It was too hot; he wanted this too badly.  He thrust in hard, claiming his prize, taking his Jake.

            Jake cried out, his voice muffled by the bit, and Dirk’s heart raced in his chest.  He shoved himself in again and again, hard and fast, and fuck, it felt good, damn it felt so good.  He heard the moans from the crowd as he caused who knew how many erections in the room, but there were only two that he cared about.  He imagined Jake’s dick, bouncing underneath him as he was fucked; thought about how badly he wanted to touch it, how badly he wanted to make his Jake cum. 

            Those thoughts just made him more turned on and he shoved in harder.  He slammed into Jake, over and over, his fingers digging into his hips as he fucked him.  Jake’s head hung between his shoulders and he groaned deeply, offering his ass to Dirk.  The reigns reached their limit and wouldn’t let him lower his face fully to the floor.  Dirk eyed the taughtness of the leather, thought about how it pulled on that bit, and he was gone.

            He shoved deep into his pony and spilled his seed, claiming his, taking his.  He grunted audibly, but he didn’t care; oh it felt so good, Jake, mine, mine.

            He came down from his orgasm dazed.  Satisfied.  He pulled out of his slowly, gently.  He didn’t want to hurt the thing he loved.  He lowered himself down onto him, resting his knees on the floor, spreading his legs so that his softening dick rested in the warm place between Jake’s ass cheeks.  He pushed his clothed chest on top of Jake’s bare back and took his swollen dick into his palm.

            “You won’t cum until I say.” he directed, and he pulled down on that warm, hard shaft.  Jake keened and shook, barely able to nod his acknowledgement.  Each time he tried to buck into Dirk’s hand, he got a smack on his shoulder.  He only tried that a few times, but then he behaved, remaining still as Dirk jerked him off.  He let Dirk have control, and Dirk knew exactly when he surrendered, because his dick swelled in his palm and started to steadily leak precum. 

            Dirk leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Jake’s ear.

            “You love this, don’t you?” he said softly, but not so softly that the people nearby couldn’t hear them.  “You love when I take you, tie  you up, make you mine.  Invade you with my cock, fill you with my cum.”

            Jake groaned, his head lowering as far as the reigns would allow.

            “You like all these people watching you, too.  All these perverts staring at your dick, licking their lips as they watch me touch you…”

            Jake screamed and keened and jerked, shaking his head violently from side to side.  Anyone else might have thought something was wrong, but Dirk knew every one of his tells.  As long as he kept his head lowered, everything was fine; and Jake had it down as far as it would go.

            “I’ll bet you need to cum so badly.  I’ll bet you want it so much it hurts.” Dirk said.  He slowed down his pace to a crawl, eliciting another scream from Jake.  He teased his thumb over his tip, spreading the precum down his shaft in a torturously slow manner. 

            “If you were anybody else, you would have cum by now.  But you won’t.  You won’t, because you’re such a good girl; such a good pony.  You know who your dick belongs to.  You know who you belong to.”

            Jake nodded, even as he groaned, sweat glistening on his skin as he shuddered.  Dirk let his lips brush teasingly over Jake’s ear as he spoke.

            “That’s why your Master loves to play with you.” Dirk said.  “Because you’re so…” he squeezed Jake’s dick just the way he liked it “…clearly…”  he stroked his fingers over his slit in a way that made Jake scream.  “…mine.” he finished, twisting his fingers ever so slightly, just under the head.  He saw tears leaking down Jake’s face and decided that he’d had enough.

            “Now cum.” Dirk commanded.  He sped back up to a steady, quick pace.  He could tell that Jake wanted to hump his hand, but he hadn’t been told he could do that- and he didn’t.  Instead he whimpered  and keened and made all kinds of incredibly sexy noises, until Dirk felt his dick become rock-hard in his hand.  White cum shot onto the floor, up between Jake’s arms as Jake groaned and screamed.  The crowd cheered and whistled and groaned, shouting obscenities and approvals.  Dirk’s heart swelled with pride.  He had the best pony.

            Dirk pumped him good and long, until he felt his cock start to go limp in his grasp.  He pulled his hand away and gave Jake a kiss on his back.

            He rose, and knew he had to move quickly.  Jake was shivering, coming down from his high, and it was now when he was always most vulnerable.  He raised his head and blinked, looking around at the crowd as if suddenly realizing that he was naked and in public. 

            Dirk quickly tucked himself back into his fly and zipped it up.  He was swift to undo the bridle and he gently pulled the bit out of Jake’s mouth.  He put his palm on his cheek and looked into his eyes to show him his approval; but realized too late that his shades were in the way.  So he kissed his forehead instead and rose.  He walked to their bag and pulled out Jake’s saddle blanket.  He wiped his hand off on the corner, unfolded it and draped it over him, wrapping him up, warm and covered.  Jake remained where he was, on all fours, and Dirk hurried to pack their things haphazardly.  He would clean it all later.

            He slung the bag over his shoulder and put his hands on Jake’s face.

            “Stand up.  Be my Jake.”

            Jake looked at him and rose on shaky feet.  Dirk wrapped the blanket around him and guided him off the stage, his arm around his shoulder, keeping him safe. 

            “Ladies and gentlemen, Master Bro and his English pony.”

            There was plenty of hooting and cheering and applause, but Dirk no longer cared about that.  He guided his Jake back into the locker room and pushed his back up against them.  Dirk covered Jake with his body, holding him close, letting him feel him, see him.  He lifted his shades up onto the top of his head and brushed his fingers down his cheek.

            “Wow, you were so good.” Dirk said softly.  “I love you, so much.”

            Jake smiled timidly.

            “Did I make you feel good?” he asked, and Dirk couldn’t have kept the smirk from his face if he tried.

            “Like nothing else ever will, babe.” he said.  He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Jake’s, taking the sweet kisses that he loved so much, providing the gentle love that Jake always needed after.

            “Did I make you proud?”

            “Fuck yes.” Dirk said.  “Put all those other subs to shame.”

            Jake smiled his wide, goofy, sweet grin, and Dirk held him, strong and tight, safe and sound.

 


End file.
